


Lonely

by egoisticceo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved, i just think he should be doted on, yes natsuki is touch starved after one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoisticceo/pseuds/egoisticceo
Summary: Natsuki misses his boyfriends.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Ootori Eiichi/Shinomiya Natsuki, Kurosaki Ranmaru/Shinomiya Natsuki, Ootori Eiichi/Shinomiya Natsuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Lonely

Natsuki was sad. Very sad.

Ranmaru was with Quartet Night all day, filming a music video. Eiichi was working late, practicing hard for his latest concert with Heavens.

Even everyone in Starish had different jobs, modelling gigs and solos to record, other things he couldn’t quite remember - that was his usual other option gone.

So he’d had no hugs the whole day. _None._

He lay mournfully in bed, clutching two plushies - or, more specifically, Granata and Rubino. If his boyfriends couldn’t be there, he supposed the next best thing was their prince cats.

“It’s just me and you guys tonight, huh?” Natsuki sadly addressed them, stroking the grey and brown fur. “You two are nice to hug, but... it feels ever so lonely...”

Sighing, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the lack of warmth on either side of him. Maybe he’d have a nice dream about them being there instead, if he was lucky. 

Natsuki did his best to imagine it: Eiichi at his front, holding him while he murmured sweet nothings in his ear. Ranmaru behind him, an arm draped over him and the other stroking his hair. Both of them peppering loving kisses wherever they could reach.

A smile crossed his face. It was a very comforting thought indeed.

He’d began to drift off when the sound of footsteps brought him back to sleepy awareness. Hushed, inaudible conversation met his ears, increasing in volume as the footsteps neared.

"Shh, you'll wake him up," Natsuki heard, in a voice he knew all too well.

The sounds stopped, and he felt the covers being lifted, someone carefully climbing into bed in front of him.

He opened his eyes to a squint, struggling to adjust to the darkness. He caught the silhouette of a person, whose hair curled and spiked at the sides, whose shoulders were broad and body slim, whose very being emanated warmth and protection. 

"Eiichi... kun...?"

Was he dreaming? Surely not. Eiichi's presence felt tangible, his violet eyes glimmering in the dim light. 

Eiichi smiled. "I'm no dream, Natsuki, I promise," he said, as if reading his mind. "We're both home."

As soon as Natsuki had confirmed this was the case, he practically _leapt_ into Eiichi's open arms, the prince cats sent flying onto the floor.

Ranmaru picked them up from where they landed, tucking them under his arm. "Musta' missed us," he remarked, smiling affectionately at the blonde, who clung tight to Eiichi.

"Oh, angel." Eiichi rubbed his cheek against Natsuki's, squeezing him right back. "Were you lonely?"

Nodding, Natsuki relaxed into the hug he'd yearned for. Eiichi chuckled warmly and placed a hand into his curls, tender fingers running across his scalp. Ranmaru wasted no time in joining the two, taking his place behind Natsuki with the prince cats still under his arm. 

"Hey," he said, offering the plushies to Natsuki. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind cuddles too, y'know."

"Oh... you're right...!" The cats ended up squished between Natsuki and Eiichi's chests, and Natsuki cuddled the two plushies close. "Sorry... I was just super happy they're home," he apologised to them, as if guilty for how he'd treated them.

Eiichi and Ranmaru had to fight not to kiss their adorable boyfriend all over his face at that. Natsuki's green eyes were woeful, and Ranmaru tenderly kissed his cheek, not liking to see him look sad.

"I'm sure they ain't too bothered," Ranmaru reassured him. He wrapped his strong arms all the way around the younger man, his hand just able to reach Eiichi's body as well, and rested his face on Natsuki's shoulder. "You feelin' better now?"

"Of course! You're both so nice and warm, and..." Natsuki yawned, finding his eyes becoming heavy. "Your hugs are... the best..."

Natsuki snuggled himself deep in the embrace of both of his boyfriends, the duvet tucked right up to his nose. He always felt much, _much_ happier when they were here, being able to be close to them and feel their warmth... he'd have been beaming brightly if he had the energy to do so.

"Goodnight..."

And just like that, Natsuki was asleep.

Eiichi couldn't hold back his massive smile, sweeping back Natsuki's fringe to kiss his forehead. "Isn't he the most precious angel..." he murmured, feeling rather like he'd melt at the sight of his peacefully sleeping boyfriend.

Ranmaru propped himself up slightly to get a better look. With Natsuki's soft, freckled cheeks, serene expression and blonde curls falling across his face, he really did resemble an angel. He laid a kiss on Natsuki's face.

"Yeah," he said softly. There were many things Eiichi and him disagreed on, but if there was one thing they both agreed to, it was the fact that their boyfriend was very, very cute. "You're right. For once."

Eiichi chuckled at the light-hearted jab. "I'm _always_ right, Ranmaru, and you know it."

"Hey, quiet down. Weren't you the one tellin' me to not wake him up earlier?"

Even as they bickered, their gazes were warm and fond. Unbeknowst to them, Natsuki was smiling in his sleep. This was home, between his two boyfriends, the place he felt the very safest.

There was no need for dreams anymore. Reality, with them, was much better.


End file.
